


Oral Stimulation, or the Lack Thereof

by fowo



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowo/pseuds/fowo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crocodile takes something away from Doflamingo he rather misses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Stimulation, or the Lack Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration between me and tumblr user jiryoku. It was nothing but a stupid idea on twitter ("You draw, I write!"), and it turned out to be a lot of fun for the both of us... and some fanservice for you! Everyone wins, right?

 

 The gag was a little too small. Hardly surprising, given his body size. Still, even without tearing at the corners of his mouth, it put his jaw under pressure. His tongue kept on pushing against the soft rubber, too curled and tight to let him swallow properly, too active with feeling and licking to stop salivating. He tried to keep his jaw level to the floor, to not drool. He knew that was what Crocodile wanted. He knew Crocodile was watching, amused by his struggling to keep swallowing and to keep from drooling on himself like an excited dog.

His elbows hurt from carrying his weight. He considered falling down to his back, but he didn't want to give Crocodile that much satisfaction. Also he would probably crush his wrists, bound snugly together by Crocodile's belt. It was worse enough to be on the floor like this, legs spread like a whore, thighs twitching and quivering as his erection lay, hard and weeping, on his trembling stomach. 

Crocodile above him chuckled. It sounded a little out of breath. From focusing of his soft, wet lower lip, Doflamingo raised his gaze, right back up at Crocodile's erection. It looked even more delicious now than a few moments before, when he had started to panic about drooling onto himself. Dammit, why had he looked away? He huffed a little, frowning at the sound and the way his nostrils flared when he did. He needed much more air than his nose was able to pump into his lungs, and he would have panted, but couldn't. That damn rubber ball. He felt a little light-headed.

 

* * *

 

"Are you comfortable?" Crocodile asked from above. Doflamingo raised his gaze further up to meet his smug grin, and huffed again. Not like he could give a proper answer. He shook his head curtly, and Crocodile chuckled again. "Poor you. Should I make it quick, then?"

Doflamingo's gaze lingered on his face for a moment, soft scar tissue white against Crocodile's flushed cheeks, and his eyes, cloudy with arousal. If his hands weren't bound he would have jerked off to that view alone twice by now, but no such luck. He tried to swallow, tongue struggling against the gag, and it didn't help much anway, because his mouth just kept salivating. He tried to give a nonchalant shrug, but didn't really succeed, what with resting on his elbows and all.

Crocodile watched him struggle to keep his balance and found all of this very endearing. It was always a nice treat to bring Dressrosa's king to his knees, the nasty fingers kept in place, his foul mouth gagged and the sunglasses discarded, offering no further protection. Doffy looked charming, flustered like this, so needy and yet a little panicky over the state Crocodile had reduced him to. He watched his eyes dart down and up again, trying to keep track of all that was happening, and hummed a pleased little noise. "You look like you feel like you're missing out. Are you jealous?"

Doflamingo's dry heave of breath was music to his ears, and he chuckled gently. Doflamingo's electric blue eyes wandered up his body again to his face, and Crocodile loved watching his forehead wrinkle in a frown. He knew what he was depriving him of. Doflamingo's oral fixation wasn't exactly a state secret. Any given situation had him playing around with his lips and tongue. It was slightly unsettling for any random onlooker in a daily scene, and annoying if you were in Crocodile's position of keeping the man sexually entertained. Though Crocodile had no real reason to complain; Doflamingo  _loved_  giving head, and that meant only benefits for him. Still, this was so much more  _fun_  than just sitting back and watching him do the work.

"I will admit that I'm rather hard," Crocodile said with a business-like tone, giving his erection a few lazy strokes, wiping away the precum with his thumb. "More than your mouth has gotten me recently, so I guess it's only fair I have you watch for a while so you can learn."

Doflamingo's huff had voice in it. Crocodile looked down to him, watching him fidget and fight against the accusation. He grinned, raising the left arm, brushing the curve of the hook lightly against his hot cheek, watching him flinch at the touch of the cold metal, then relax, eyelids fluttering a little. 

"Okay, that was mean," Crocodile said softly. "But don't you think it's nice to watch me do one of your favorite things?"

Doflamingo hummed a very sarcastic chuckle. Opening his eyes again, he continued to stare at Crocodile's fingers working his erection, adoring his strong hand and skilled movements. He really  _was_  jealous; he wanted to draw Crocodile into his mouth and give him the blowjob of a lifetime, and all he got was a ball gag. He watched Crocodile smudge the wetness on the tip of his erection, then let go of it briefly, brushing his thumb over Doflamingo's wet lower lip. Doflamingo moaned, the noise drowned and nasal. He couldn't even fucking  _taste_  him!

With his smug, evil grin, Crocodile held up his hand for Doflamingo to see, spreading a thin thread of fluids between his fingers. His lips mouthed a bad little word absolutely  _nobody_  else was allowed to use, and Doflamingo huffed again, squirming where he lay as he watched Crocodile resume touching himself. 

"This is such a nice look for you, but I think I'll be done soon," he said, voice as level as he managed. Doflamingo could see the muscles in his stomach twitch and stiffen. He thought he felt more ready for Crocodile's orgasm than Crocodile himself, being still aroused and horny and with no friction whatsoever for his poor, neglected erection. For a second the thought occurred to him that Crocodile might not release him after this, but he pushed it aside. His gaze wandered up again to Crocodile's face, glad to see his eyes pressed shut tightly, chewing a little on his bottom lip. It was hard to decide where to look, but he decided to keep his gaze upward, the sight of Crocodile losing control, even if just for a second or two, was highly rewarding. 

Oh and he didn't want to risk getting Crocodile's cum right into his eyes just because he had been focusing on his cock.

"Hmm, Doffy," Crocodile sighed, the word a deep growl in his throat. Doflamingo whined a little noise, so desperate for it to happen. Crocodile's cock was so close, he could practically feel the heat it radiated, and he was so desperate to suck the man off and couldn't. It was positively infuriating. 

 

* * *

 

Doflamingo watched him cum. Doflamingo  _felt_  him cum, all over his lips and chin and the damn ball gag that forbade him from cleaning it all up, licking it from his lips and chin and cheeks and Crocodile's hand and cock. He huffed, struggling for breath, fighting against Crocodile's belt around his wrists again. Crocodile took a moment, shivering as he basked in the aftermath of his orgasm, before he opened his eyes and looked down. Doflamingo met his gaze, and Crocodile felt his chest tighten at the view.

A quick, fond smile graced his lips before he grabbed Doflamingo's shoulder to steady himself as he climbed down from his chest to come to sit next to him. He helped Doflamingo into a sitting position as well, leaning him forward so he could open the belt, rubbing his hands over Doflamingo's wrists, red and numb from their restraint. Then he opened the buckle on the back of Doflamingo's head, and Doflamingo spat the gag out, carelessly now to his lap, together with a wave of saliva that dribbled down his chin. Crocodile was curious to see what he would do first, and Doflamingo began by licking his tongue around his mouth, catching Crocodile's cum and his saliva, drawing the taste back into his mouth. 

Crocodile chuckled a little, hand rubbing against the back of Doflamingo's head, loving the texture of his gold hair against his fingers. He was going to tease Doflamingo about his fixation, but the next thing he knew he had the man all over himself; his wet, hot mouth pressed over his own, and his tongue pushing forward eagerly. 

Crocodile let him, gladly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you jiryoku for drawing the wonderful pictures and letting me watch and write all the while, you were such a great inspiration! Thank you Mme B. for betaing, and being a neverending source of inspiration to write horrible things. Thanks to you, all my readers, for sticking with me!


End file.
